Talk:Furniture
List of Furniture I am making individual pages for all of the furniture and was just wondering if anyone could supply a list of each furniture from Worn to luxury, base value, descrpition etc. in each individual page? Solar Dragon 16:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Anyone working on updating this page to contain info for Fable III? Or perhaps creating a seperate page as much about the furniture and redecorating has changed? DLanyon 10:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Base Prices (Fable III) After gathering some details about the furniture in Fable III, I wanted to find the Base Prices for the different items of furniture. However, as I attempted this it seemd that the Base values varied and were not the same from town to town or between two shops. My question is are there an actual Base values for the pieces of furniture seen in Fable III? If so, where can they be found? Thanks for the help, WikiaWizard 15:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) When you remodel a property the base value will show for the item you are selecting and when you look at the items you may replace it with, you see its base value and the resulting value of the property. Also you will not see all possible alternatives as options. By this I mean you may change a sink to worn drawers then change worn drawers to luxury drawers but not in one step. Experiment. You can duplicate you inventory of furniture items using the gift giving,reject,leave,rejoin exploitabe glitch. Visit my talk page if you don't know the trick.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) To WikiaWizard or anyone editing this page, I don't remember ever getting any item from a bedside table. Are you sure? Also needed are Fable III values as they differ from Fable II. They could be added to existing data with a note. For example: Luxury closet (+720/+1060).Garry Damrau(talk) 06:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Funny but in 50 years in Albion, furniture prices have risen a mere 50%, across the board. I don't think a wikitable here is needed. I removed the note about getting items from bedside tables. Fable III has many more new items of furniture and I shall be adding them when my notes are more complete.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Downgrade Glitch I've found that in Fable II, the quality of furniture in houses fluctuates over time depending on the region's economy. Similarly, in Fable III, the furniture in the houses you own can fluctuate in quality depending on your rent prices. For example, setting low rent prices results in better quality furniture, whereas high rent prices results in lower quality furniture (either on a direct per-house basis such as in Fable III, or in an indirect manner by affecting the economy in Fable II). This may also be the case for leaving rent unaltered and/or the economy staying where it was initially (before the Hero's influence), as upgrading the furniture may result in it simply being evened out later by replacing the upgraded furniture with mid-tier furniture that's to be expected for that rent pricing or economy. So are we certain that upgraded furniture being reverted to previous/lower-tier furniture is a verifiable glitch, or is it a feature? I should also note that the furniture upgrading/downgrading in relation to economy and rent price is not an immediate change, so I assume that if furniture is downgraded immediately (as soon as the player leaves/reenters the area), it's definitely a glitch. Otherwise, it might just be the Albion economy doing it's thing. Elthemor (talk) 06:11, June 16, 2016 (UTC)